


The Stunt

by sevenstevearmy



Series: Trouble Makers [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: College is the time for bad decisions.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Trouble Makers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531709
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	The Stunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Im_Bi_As_Shit_Yall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Bi_As_Shit_Yall/gifts).



“Remus! Where are you?” Dee hissed into the phone.  
“It’s nothing! Don’t worry about it.”  
“I asked where you were not what you were doing. Now I _know_ you’re up to something! Don’t make me track your phone. This better not have to do with Patton.”  
“Depends… How mad would you be?”  
“Remus! That’s it! I’m tracking you!”

Dee hung up and opened the app that told him exactly where Remus was before he could turn his location off. He was at Patton’s dorm building! Shoot. He had to get there fast before Remus could pull anything. You wouldn’t guess it if you didn’t know him well, but he really was a hopeless romantic and wanted nothing more than to see his best friend with the guy he couldn't stop thinking about. Dee thought it was sweet, really, but Remus could get carried away. He just hoped he wouldn’t be too late. 

When he finally got to the building the senior stationed in the lobby raised an eyebrow and then pointed in the direction Remus went. This wasn’t the first time Remus had snuck in, though before it had mostly been to see Logan. Dee ran down the hallway until he found the room he was looking for. They both knew Patton would be staying late in his art class to finish up a project so Remus had decided to snoop and see what information he could get that would benefit Dee.

“Remus!” Dee hissed yet again.  
“Oh, hey there DeeDee.”  
“Don’t ‘hey there DeeDee’ me. You just broke into Patton’s dorm room!”  
“More like he lost his spare key and I happened to find it and use it before returning it.”  
“You are unbelievable.”  
“You say that now, but you’ll be thanking me in a minute. Look! He totally wears that shirt you got him all the time! It has like 7 stains to prove it! And see here? You guys like a lot of the same movies. But even better, I found his notes and your name is doodled in hearts everywhere.”  
“Remus! This is an invasion of privacy!”  
“I would have known all these things if he ever invited us over anyway. I’m not digging through anything. I’ll save that for when you’re together and I’m making sure he’s not an assassin, because let’s be honest, no one is naturally that sweet and adorable.”  
“Whatever. Let’s just go before he gets back.”  
“Relax, he’ll be in the art wing forever. I’m going to snoop through his snacks.”  
“Remus, I swear-”

Dee was cut off by the sound of the door being unlocked. His eyes went wide and Remus dragged him into the closet before quickly shutting it. The glare he received almost made him regret sneaking in… almost.

Meanwhile, Patton was humming to himself and dancing around the room. His roommate had dropped out a couple weeks in so he had the place to himself. He fell backwards onto the bed laughing.

“This is my best one yet! I hope Dee will come by to see it. I wonder if maybe it’s too obvious though… I made it with him in mind, but would he want to know that? Is it weird? But there’s no way he’ll be able to tell. I can just say his pet snake was the one that inspired me.”

Remus raised an eyebrow and nudged Dee who was blushing and covering his ears, trying not to listen. He felt guilty for being there, but it’s not like they could just walk out and everything would be fine. Wait! Logan owed him a no questions asked favor. He pulled out his phone and silently cursed the bright light. He dimmed it quickly, luckily Patton wasn’t looking to see between the slats of his closet doors. He sent a quick text and told Logan to call Patton and say he needed him to come over. Remus helped them come up with a story and soon enough they heard Patton’s phone ring. They waited until Logan to tell them that Patton had arrived before they left with Dee dragging Remus out by the ear.

“Try this again and I’ll throw you out a window.”  
“I know you want me to think this was a bad idea, but now you have no reason not to ask Patton out so I see that as a win.”  
“Nevermind. I’ll throw you out a window anyway, or better yet, feed you to my snake.”  
“Your snake likes me too much and you know it.”  
“Only because you’re like a space heater. And you’re not allowed to tell anyone about this ever, not even Logan.”  
“Not even Logan?”  
“You heard me. I will slay you if you tell even the wind.”  
“That’s a little extreme, but alright.”

Logan being Logan had figured something was going on and connected some dots, but it was a no questions asked favor after all so he never knew the full extent, though he did discern that Remus was involved and gave him an ambiguous scolding. And of course Patton was oblivious. Dee asked Patton out at the expose of all the student works and the rest is history.


End file.
